A genoux
by Mumtaz
Summary: Ce soir, il va enfin rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui qui en a tellement rêvé espère à présent se démarquer du lot...One-shot


_Si Dieu a inventé les ombres, c'est pour mieux mettre en valeur la lumière... (Jean XXIII)_

La nuit est froide, bien trop pour une fin de mois d'août. Je suppose que les Détraqueurs en sont la principale cause, depuis quelques temps ils se reproduisent à grande vitesse.

Dans quelques jours, je reprendrai le chemin de Poudlard avec les autres. Je permettrai à Greengrass de s'afficher à mon bras, si elle est sage, après tout il faut bien que jeunesse se passe.

Maman est venue me voir dans ma chambre tout à l'heure, alors que je mettais une dernière main à ma tenue en vue de la cérémonie de ce soir. Elle s'est assise sur mon lit en enroulant autour de son doigt une mèche de cheveux et m'a questionné de sa voix douce. J'ai clamé ma fierté d'enfin pouvoir entrer dans Ses rangs, Le servir. C'est le plus grand de tous les honneurs, me disait souvent mon père. Elle souriait, un peu tristement m'a-t-il semblé.

Puis elle a pris congé, en me soufflant au passage un « bonne chance » si faible que j'aurais juré l'avoir imaginé. Je me suis retrouvé seul devant mon miroir à scruter anxieusement mon reflet, craignant peut être d'y découvrir de la peur. Pas question de trembler, je suis un homme maintenant.

Tout à l'heure, j'avancerai sans faillir au milieu de Ses serviteurs. J'assiste à des cérémonies d'initiation depuis l'enfance, et ce soir, enfin, mon tour est venu! Mes pas seront lents, de manière à ce que chaque personne présente mesure la gravité de l'instant. Mon visage n'exprimera rien d'autre qu'un profond respect, une soumission, qui ne manqueront pas de L'impressionner favorablement.

Ses yeux couleur rubis, fendus par des pupilles verticales qui ne sont pas sans rappeler celles de certains félins ou de l'immense serpent qui le suit partout, me fixeront sans ciller. Sa peau si pâle luira à la faible lueur des chandelles. Il a une sainte horreur des éclairages trop forts, d'ailleurs je doute que les rayons du soleil aient un jour effleuré ce visage de divinité infernale. Ils n'en sont de toute manière pas dignes.

Mon port de tête sera altier, mes yeux se planteront dans les siens. Je n'aurai pas peur, au contraire. Un sentiment de joie intense irradiera tout mon être, mais je serai suffisamment intelligent pour n'en rien laisser paraître. Eloigné de toute humanité, de tout sentiment, de tout ce vulgaire qu'Il méprise. Comme Son égal, l'espace d'une seconde.

Je m'agenouillerai devant Lui, baiserai l'ourlet de Sa robe. J'humerai avec vénération le parfum de ce corps si épuré, si loin de ces immondes tas de chair qui sont le fardeau de chacun de nous, les mortels. Il abaissera un bref instant les paupières, satisfait de ma docilité.

Puis, sur un signe nonchalant de Sa longue main blanche, je me redresserai. Gardant toutefois une posture à demi courbée en Lui jetant de petits regards à la fois craintifs et remplis de dévotion. Il aime ça, je l'ai toujours senti. D'une manière plus générale, Il aime que nous Lui rappelions à quel point Il nous est supérieur.

C'est tellement flagrant...

Lorsque j'aurais prouvé ma valeur à Ses yeux. Lorsque mon sang aura suffisamment coulé sur les champs de bataille. Lorsque je serai admis dans Son cercle restreint de fidèles, ceux en qui Il a le plus confiance, je ne manquerai pas de promener sur la masse hébétée et pathétique des relégués aux basses oeuvres des regards méprisants.

Bande de porcs. Surtout ce loup garou. Comment peut-il un seul instant imaginer que son sang vicié est digne de cotôyer le nôtre? Sa place est sous la table, à manger les restes que nous aurons la mansuétude de lui jeter. Pas ailleurs.

Peut être pourrai-je à l'occasion Lui en toucher deux mots...Quand j'aurai montré de quoi je suis capable, cela va de soi.

Je m'examine sous toutes les coutures, traquant la moindre rougeur répugnante qui pourrait rappeler à l'assemblée que mes hormones sont en plein travail. Je ne laisserai personne dire que l'adolescence est une belle époque, mais c'est bel et bien fini pour moi maintenant.

Je porte une robe noire à capuche. Si je l'abaisse, elle dissimulera mon visage. Oui, c'est peut être ce que je devrais faire...

Rogue entre sans frapper dans ma chambre. Que m'importe, il apprendra vite à me respecter. D'un signe de menton, il m'indique que le moment est venu. Ses cheveux sont gras, huileux. Il me répugne, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il me touche, mais Il semble l'avoir en estime, je ferai des efforts.

Il me précède dans les couloirs sombres. Les meubles ont été poussés sans aucun soin contre les murs, les tableaux pendouillent de travers. Il semble que l'ère Malefoy soit terminée maintenant, ce petit parvenu de Drago ne pourra plus prendre ses grands airs avec moi. Et en dédommagement de toutes ces années où j'ai dû demeurer dans son ombre, je réclamerai sa tête au Seigneur dés que je sentirai venir le moment propice.

Rogue progresse rapidement, je suis presque forcé de courir pour ne pas me faire distancer. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile fabrique, il va me faire rater mon entrée. Il ne manquerait plus que je transpire et le déshonneur sera complet!

L'objet de mes vitupérations intérieures ouvre en grand la porte du salon, interrompant d'un seul coup les conversations. La pièce est noire de monde, ainsi que je le prévoyais, l'atmosphère est anxiogène. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes n'arriveront pas à supporter mon poids jusqu'à l'estrade où trône le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai peur.

Mais il est trop tard pour reculer à présent.

Et là, sans doute un effet secondaire du verre de firewhisky que j'ai vidé cul sec pour fêter mon entrée dans l'âge adulte, je me retrouve propulsé en avant, tracté par une force invisible. Comme si mes pieds avaient brutalement déclaré leur indépendance. Effrayant.

Je traverse la foule comme dans un rêve. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, mes yeux sont embués. J'entends qu'autour de moi, on chuchote, on murmure, on évalue, on calcule. Ferai-je une nouvelle recrue convenable?

Les prunelles rouge sang scintillent dans le clair obscur. Celui que je nommerai bientôt Maître m'attend, tapotant impatiemment sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Ses doigts si longs me fascinent. Bientôt, je pourrai prétendre à les effleurer de mes lèvres.

Il lève lentement sa baguette. Elle est assez longue, en bois sombre. De l'if, je crois. Je me raidis bien malgré moi lorsqu'Il appose son extrémité sur mon avant bras gauche.

Et là, douleur. Mon bras est en feu, les cris que je m'étais pourtant juré de retenir franchissent mes lèvres sans que je puisse les retenir. A travers la brume, je vois le sourire du Seigneur devenir de plus en plus prononcé. Jamais encore je ne L'avais vu d'aussi près et un détail me percute: la peau qui entoure Ses yeux est striée de dizaines de veines qui semblent se tortiller comme autant de serpents à mesure que Son rictus s'accentue.

Un frisson descend lentement le long de mon échine. J'ai peur. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'Il est en train de me faire?

Et puis la souffrance s'en va aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je reste pantelant, à bout de souffle et de nerfs. J'ai le sentiment que si jamais on s'avise ne serait-ce que de m'effleurer, j'éclaterai en sanglots. Une vilaine odeur de chair brûlée flotte dans l'air et des applaudissements retentissent tandis que sur ma peau apparaît lentement Sa Marque.

Ebahi mais content, je lève lentement mon bras de manière à mieux la voir. Je voudrais pouvoir la toucher, la palper, l'embrasser, mais je pressens qu'il est encore trop tôt. Tant pis, ce n'est que partie remise.

Mes yeux se lèvent craintivement vers Lui. Il ne fait déjà plus attention à moi, Ses yeux sont braqués sur une chose que je ne peux voir. J'entends nettement ma mère renifler dans mon dos. Est-ce qu'elle pleure?

C'est drôle, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'être tombé à plat ventre...


End file.
